Second Chance
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: Ruthie has always been in love with one boy and when he returns to Glenn Oak what happens? Will they finally get their second chance?


Author's Note: I usually write for Criminal Minds but one of the women who mean the world to me is in the hospital and I'm hoping that this story will cheer her up. This story is also for my Darlin Katie because she told me last night she liked the show and this pairing. I hope that I do this justice. This will be AU in some spots. I never really liked Sandy and I really didn't like Rose so while they may be mentioned in the story at times you won't actually see them.

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

Ruthie was ready to pull her hair out of her head. It was her Junior year and it was Homecoming time. It wasn't that she had anything against Homecoming it was the fact that she didn't have a date. She didn't feel comfortable saying yes to anyone when she was in love with someone already. Unfortunately the guy she loved didn't even know she existed in that way.

She sighed as she shut her locker. She still couldn't believe that Martin was a father. Hell she couldn't believe that he had moved away. She missed him so much that it hurt. She really was tired of pretending to be okay when she was anything but okay but then again she didn't want her family to worry about her. She sighed again as she made her way out of the school.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the boy that she loved walking towards her. She was so lost in her thoughts that when she finally did look up she thought that she was seeing things well seeing him. She thought that until she walked into him and then started falling backwards. She would have hit the ground if it wouldn't have been for his quick thinking and quick actions in pulling her into his arms.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly until she heard Martin say "Ruthie are you alright?"

Ruthie blinked once more and then her mouth formed and O before saying "Oh hi Martin. Yes I'm alright. How are you doing? What are you doing here?"

Martin smiled slightly at Ruthie and said "I came to see you. Why were you looking at me like you saw a ghost?"

Ruthie chuckled and blushed. "Oh it was nothing."

Martin looked at Ruthie and just shook his head because he knew that she was keeping something from him but he figured he would find out what it was later. "Do you need a ride home?"

Ruthie sighed but nodded. "Sure that would be great."

Martin smiled and said "Well come on then."

Ruthie nodded and followed Martin to his truck. She couldn't believe that he was here. She knew that there had to be a reason for him to be here but she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what that reason was. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why he came back after being gone for so long. She let him help her into his car and once he shut the door she sighed. Her stomach had butterflies in it and she didn't think that they would be going away anytime soon.

"So what are you really doing here Martin?" Ruthie asked as soon as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Martin sighed and looked over at Ruthie. "I moved back here with Aaron. Sandy left us."

Ruthie gasped and said "How in the hell could she leave her own kid? Where is Aaron at now?"

Martin smiled a little at the fierceness in Ruthie's voice. "Aaron is with my Dad right now. He knew that I wanted to see you. I'm sorry that I haven't been much of a friend Ruthie. It's just ever since I moved closer to Sandy to be with Aaron I haven't had much time of my own. I was basically raising Aaron on my own once I moved there. Sandy didn't want to help or anything. Most of the time she acted as if she resented Aaron."

Ruthie's lips compressed into a thin line as a hard look came into her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she last saw Sandy she thought that Sandy really loved Aaron but to hear what she was hearing made her want to go and look for Sandy and beat the living day lights out of her. She couldn't understand how Sandy or any mother for that fact could just up and leave their child.

"I'm sorry to hear that Martin. I know that it must be hard for you to raise Aaron on your own." Ruthie said.

She wanted to say so much more but she knew that with how angry she was that she would end up saying something that she would regret. She thought it best to keep her mouth pretty much shut until she calmed down some.

Martin glanced over at Ruthie and saw the angry look on her face and he smiled a little. "It's alright Ruthie. I honestly think that Sandy leaving was for the best. She was in and out of his young life so much that it really doesn't matter that she left. By the time she actually left him he had been staying with me in my apartment anyways. I just feel for Aaron. I really can't believe that Sandy could be so selfish but she was. It's her own choice and she will one day regret. Dad's already talked to a lawyer who has said that they can get Sandy's parental rights revoked because she has abandoned him. As for why I'm back in Glenn Oak it's because I'll be teaching the baseball team. I could have played professionally but I got injured the first game of the season. Plus Aaron is going to need for me to be around. So how have you been?"

Ruthie looked out the passenger side window and sighed. "I've been okay just not looking forward to this weekend at all."

Martin looked over at Ruthie again as they came to a stop in front of her house. "Why aren't you looking forward to this weekend? I thought you loved weekends."

Ruthie sighed and then finally looked at Martin. "Homecoming is Friday night and then we have our Homecoming dance on Saturday. I don't have a date so I don't think I'll be going."

Martin was surprised at Ruthie's answer and the surprise showed on his face. "I would have thought several people would have asked you. Wasn't you dating some guy named T Bone?"

Ruthie glared and said "I was dating T Bone but found out he cheated on me. Yes, I've been asked to go to the Homecoming dance with a couple of different guys but I don't feel comfortable going with them."

Martin nodded and said "I'm sure you'll think of someone to go with Ruthie. Do you mind if I bring Aaron over to see you and your family?"

Ruthie smiled and shook her head. "You know you don't have to ask Martin. I know Mom and Dad would love to see you and Aaron. I wouldn't mind seeing the little guy either."

Martin smiled and nodded. "Okay then. I'll be over in a few minutes with him. Don't let your parents know. I think it would be a good surprise for them."

Ruthie chuckled and got out of Martin's car and then after looking back at him once she made her way up the driveway and to the side door of the house. She knew that her Mom and Dad would love the fact that Martin was back. She also knew that they would be angry once they found out about Sandy.


End file.
